kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Undercover Wiki
K.C._Undercover_Cast_Goodbye.jpg|The End|link=K.C. Undercover: The Final Chapter|linktext=Thanks to the cast and crew for all the seasons full of laughter and excitement! KC_Final_Mission_Is_A_Go.png|Series Finale!|link=K.C. Undercover: The Final Chapter|linktext=The last episode of the show has aired! What do you think? Zendaya_Shake_it_Up_WAND_ID.jpg|Zendaya|link=Zendaya|linktext=Goodbye after 8 years on Disney Channel. Thanks for making a difference! WATCH_Disney_Channel_KCU.png|WATCH Disney Channel|link=K.C. Undercover|linktext=Missed out on some episodes? Catch up on WATCH Disney Channel or DisneyNOW! CooperFamily.jpg|Cooper Family|link=Cooper Family|linktext=Get to know more about this extraordinary family! Welcome to the official K.C. Undercover Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything that is related to K.C. Undercover! There are ' ' and we are still growing since this wiki was founded in 2014. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for the K.C. Undercover franchise. Don't forget to visit this wiki's Policies before editing. There are currently edits to this wiki and active users. K.C. Cooper is a high school math whiz and karate black-belt who learns that her parents are spies when they recruit her to join them in the secret government agency, The Organization. While she now has the latest spy gadgets at her disposal, K.C. has a lot to learn about being a spy, including keeping her new gig a secret from her best friend Marisa. Together, K.C. and her parents, Craig and Kira, and her younger siblings, Ernie and Judy (a humanoid robot), try to balance everyday family life while on undercover missions, near and far, to save the world. Did you like the show? Yes! It was so awesome, I'll never forget it! Yes. It was okay. I'm not sure... No. I didn't like it. :Goodbye notes to K.C. Undercover from users of the wiki: Billybug I’m sad that it’s ending it was a good show and I’ll never forget it. DisneyChannelStar14: Goodbye K.C. Undercover. You were one of the best Disney Channel shows I've seen. I really wish you had gotten a fourth season but I'm even more happy you got a third. I'll miss you. FullerHouseFan01: K.C. Undercover was one of the most best Disney shows! It's sad to see the show go, but Zendaya is growing up and moving into bigger and better things. I hope Kamil and Veronica get noticed by their contribution to Disney too. Goodbye K.C. Undercover, you will be deeply missed! Mysterymenace: I've grown up with the show starting with a first impression that at first seemed off according to the first fight scene I've ever seen but after watching more of it I became a huge fan knowing it would go far. I loved K.C. Undercover even to this day and it will always be in my heart. You will be missed by many. Good luck with your futures. ---- *To upload a picture, click *To write a blog, click *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page! Our featured character is Marisa! Category:Browse